Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy Randomness party!
by One-of-darkness
Summary: Leon's hosting a party! Every one's invited! WARNING! Cloud is extremely emo, Kadaj is a rock star, Sora's WAY gay, Roxas is a bit of a stalker and Yuffie is a homocidle ninja!... You may have already knew that one... Rated T for later content... I tried
1. The party starts

Total randomness. I did this while I was bored at school… World history sucks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

KH FF randomness party!

Cloud rode up to the remains of the Midgar mako reactor. Getting off his bike, Cloud walked up to a silhouette standing on the edge of a platform.

"I was finally able to meet mother!" Kadaj protested.

"Now what will happen?" Cloud glared at Kadaj.

Looking down at the box Kadaj smiled,"Mother will tell me…"

"Sprits do-"

"Hold on!" Kadaj raised his hand. Lowering his head next to the box he mumbled and nodded.

"What the-?"

"Mother has told me what to do!"

"Haan?" Cloud started at him befuddled.

Raising his hand in the air Kadaj summoned a microphone and with the other he waved around in the air and dozens of kids jumped in front of him.

"STOP!" Kadaj raised the microphone to his lips.

"Hammer time!"

"Oh God…" Cloud gawked.

All the children started dancing.

"Can't touch me!"

'Please no!' Cloud dropped to the ground covering his ears.

"Dun-dan-dan-dan—MOTHER!"

A gummi ship plowed into Kadaj scattering the children about as they screamed for their mothers.

'Thank God!' Cloud thought, 'I'm saved!'

The gummi ship's doors opened slowly and eerily. Cloud strained his eyes to try to see what was inside.

"Cloudy!" A shrill voice squealed from inside the ship.

'Oh-no!' Cloud froze in fear.

"Clllllllllooooooouuuuuuudddddddyyyyyy!" Sora shot out of the gummi ship hurtling towards Cloud.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cloud screamed in his head.

Moments before impact Cloud thought, 'This is worse than Kadaj's singing!'

---------------

"Party!" Yuffie bounced out of the bean bag she was sitting in, "Party, party, party, party, party, party, party, party, party, party, party, party, party, party, party, party, party, party, party!" Yuffie was bouncing around like the homicidal ninja she was.

"Party, party, party, party, party, par-"

"Yuffie shut up!" Leon was rubbing his temples," The party hasn't even started and I've run out of aspirin!'

Yuffie abruptly stop and shook her finger at Leon, "Come on Squall! Lighten up!"

"I told you it's Le-"Leon paused for a moment, "You can call me Squall today ONLY."

"Why?" Yuffie leaned in, "Is it cause all your SeeDy buddies are coming?" She put extra inference on the y part of 'SeeDy.'

"It's SeeD. Not 'SeeDy.'"

"What ever!" Yuffie's stomach growled. Pitching over she grabbed it, "Whoa! Bathroom!" She did consecutive back flips towards the bathroom, "Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom, bathroom, bathroom, bathroom!"

"Uhg…" Leon (Err… Squall…) Sat down in his chair clutching his forehead.

"Leon!"

Squall looked up… just in time to get tackled to the ground.

"Ugh… Uh hi Sora…"

"You're so cute when you're in pain!"

Squall tried to push Sora off him when…

"Sora!"

Kairi came crashing down on top of them," You're so cute when you act gay!"

Sora turned around smiling goofily, "Act?"

"Get off me!" Squall shoved both of them off of him.

"Yo, Leon!"

Riku walked through the door followed by a fidgety Cloud.

Squall sighed, "Finally another sane person!"

"You know it!"

Squall looked at Cloud twitching behind Riku, "What's up with him?

Riku turned around, "Ah Sora used the gummi ship's power line to get a rocket start on glomping Cloud." He shook his head, "Didn't do Cloud much good…"

"Cloud!" Tifa came rushing towards Cloud with her arms extended.

"Don't touch me women!" Cloud back handed her, knocking her to the floor, and ran to the corner where he started cutting himself with scissors.

Riku and Squall started in awkward silence.

"Hey what's happening… … … … … … … man?"

Riku and Squall looked over as Wakka and Lulu came in.

"Lulu…" Riku growled and did that eyebrow thing.

"Hey! She's mine… … … … … … … … man!"

Squall leaned over and whispered, "Why are his 'man's always delayed?"

Riku shrugged.

"Wakka? Where's your brother?" She pouted, "You said he be here! Where is he?" She squeezed her moggle plushy and ran off.

Wakka sniffled, "She is mine! She is… … … … … … … man! WAHHH!" Wakka ran off to the kitchen.

"Roxas for the last time, you don't need to hold my hand!"

Namine swatted Roxas's hand away.

"But-but!" Roxas pouted.

"Roxas! My nobody!" Sora hopped cheerfully up to him, "What's going on?"

"Sigh nothing… "

Hayner walked by punching him in the arm, "Cool party! Glad we came." He made a random gang sign and walked off.

"Thanks for inviting us Roxas! Oh! Riku!" Olette rushed off.

"Where's the Buffet!" Pence rushed past Roxas and Sora.

"Aww… What's wrong Roxas?"

"Riku!" Namine skipped over to Riku. Roxas sighed again.

Sora looked to Namine then to Roxas than Namine again, "Whatever!" Sora grabbed Roxas's hand, "Leon said he wanted help welcoming people!" He dragged Roxas off, skipping as he went.

OOD: Okay I realize it isn't great but it gets funnier when Axel spikes the punch I swear…


	2. Axel's plot

"Hey! Roxas!"

Roxas turned towards the entrance.

"Axel! Glad you could make it!"

"Oh! Of course I would come! It's never a party without," Axel spread his arms out and shook his hands, "Axel- Got it memorized?"

"You bet I do!" Sora squealed as he hugged Axel.

"Uh… listen kid. I'm SO flattered, but your cramping style!"

"Sorry…" Sora backed away sheepishly.

"Hey… You two wanna help me liven up the place?

"How so?" Sora and Roxas said in unison.

"Hmmm…" Axel stroked his chin as he scanned for a target, "How bout a classic? Let's spike the punch!"

"But won't Leon get mad and hunt us down and kill us?"

Axel sneered, "Leave Mr. Anti-Social to me."

"Wait!" Roxas said, "What should we use?"

"Anything you like! There should be tons of stuff in Cid's pantry." And with that Axel walked off briskly. He saw Squall standing next to the counter serving as the buffet. Axel walked coolly up to him, and with the dumbest look he could muster asked, "How-you-DOING?"

"Ugh… Fine… Axel…"

"Oh good mister, I'm-to-good-for-any-one-else." Axel leaned against the buffet.

"Sooooo… You like cheese?"

"No."

"… … Nachos?"

"Nachos have cheese."

"Hows about Chocolate cake?"

"No."

"Aw come on! _Everyone _loves chocolate cake!"

"Except me."

"Then what do you like?"

Squall remained silent.

"Aw come on… One little word!" Axel leaned in as Sora and Roxas sunck by.

"… Pancakes…"

"Pancakes?" Axel started cracking up, "The fearless 'Squall Leonheart' _looooves_ pancakes? Bwuhahahahahaha!" Axel slapped his knee.

Squall just turned and walked away.

"Hoho… Haha… Wait! ... Ha… What do you think about coffee?" Axel chased after Squall barely breathing.

**OOD**: Okay it's shorter but you gotta love Axel right?


End file.
